


【翻译】路西斯-尼布尔海姆和谈进程脱轨，焚毁殆尽，彻底埋葬

by animamuto (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, 双箭头, 推特, 搞笑AU, 短信, 社交媒体, 糟糕的搭讪台词, 糟糕的调情
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/animamuto
Summary: Cor警告过Regis跟帝国人签订和平条约是个糟糕的主意。反复警告过。所以发生的这一切并不能怪他。Monica Elshett @just_purrfect - 2 min@highkey “放手吧，”将军说。“反正一切都会很无聊，”他说。当然我又错过好料了Monica Elshett @just_purrfect - 1 min@highkey 记得多拍点照片





	1. 第一章：研究表明一般路西斯民众的利益对于制定国家政策毫无卵用

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucian-Niflheim Peace Process Derailed, Burned To Ground, Shoveled Over With Dirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320297) by [vouivre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vouivre/pseuds/vouivre). 



邀请帝国的使团前来路西斯的领土是国王陛下不甚高明的一个主意，而允许他们带一大批军队高层和士兵随行则纯粹是在犯傻。近一个月以来Cor一直在试图劝他的国王理智一点。

为了制止陛下疯狂的决定，他甚至都向Clarus求援了。事后想来这毫无帮助，Clarus一向被陛下玩弄于鼓掌之间，瞬间就站到陛下那边去了。

Cor真心觉得自己是整个路西斯王国里仅存的理性之光。他多想开车到锤头鲨去靠着Cid的肩膀痛快地哭一场，这个念头仅在本周就出现了5次。而当Regis把参加和谈的人员名单递给他的时候，是第6次。

“皇帝Iedolas Aldercapt,”他大声朗读，声音听起来像是从坟墓里讲话。“宰相 Ardyn Izunia, 将军Ravus Nox Fleuret, 准将Aranea Highwind-那女人曾经踢过我的脸！”Cor停住，放低手里的文件，瞪着对和谈热情过头的陛下。“但愿你是在开玩笑把真正的名单藏在口袋里了。因为如果一周之后帝国真的带着他们的整个政府和军事机构出现在咱们家门口的话，我就辞职，搬到乡下去，然后在那儿狂笑着看王都被帝国连锅端，而你干什么都别想阻止我。”

“可是你发过誓要保护我的。我可以以叛国的罪名逮捕你。当然我永远不会这么做，但是我能。理论上讲。”

一位合格的国王绝不应该像面前这个混球一样洋洋得意。Cor有一种冲动要把这张愚蠢的名单捏成一团塞进Regis的嗓子眼儿里，也许窒息的时候陛下的理智就回来了。

“好吧，”Cor低声说。“就这样吧。但如果你的计划失败而我们都白白送死的时候你别找我哭，因为我对你只有一句可讲，那就是’我早警告你了’，我会永不瞑目地重复这句话。”

“没人会哭的。在我们最近谈判的过程中Aldercapt皇帝一直相当积极，而我坚信这次会谈会是两国实现持久和平的重要一步。”

“持久和平个屁，”Cor小声嘟囔。“我可以给你394849个理由解释为什么这个主意糟糕透顶，但既然你对我的观点不感兴趣，我就只能向你保证，我和皇家护卫队的全体成员会一如既往尽我们所能地保护陛下您和路西斯王国。免受您的轻信和民众的抗议侵扰。”他又加了一句。

“谢谢你，我的朋友。我衷心感谢你在此事上对我的支持。”

国王一边说一边径直走向大门，留下Cor一个人为如何回击此等无礼的言论苦苦挣扎。

“我才没支持你的发疯行为，我只是在完成工作！”，他对着Regis的背影大喊，但已经晚了。

国王已经离开，一并带走了Cor最后的抵抗。Cor但愿日后不会因今日的妥协自食苦果。

 

在终于到来的和平会谈当天，Cor所表现出来的自制力和职业精神可谓相当惊人，委婉地讲。按预定会谈至少要持续一周，国王陛下坚持要帝国来宾住在王城内，而Cor则做好了谋杀包括Regis在内所有人的准备。他大幅增加了王城的安保，甚至连王之剑都被调来增援，尽管大多数王剑成员看起来都像Cor一样不情不愿。Cor也没法怪他们，虽然他自己作为皇家护卫队的领导人，还是勉力维持了一副对和谈信心十足毫无疑问的假象。

所以早些时候，当一位记者在全体路西斯国民中偏偏拦下Cor进行采访，询问他对和谈的看法时，他能做出的回答就只有，这是一个将路西斯王国尼布尔海姆帝国乃至整个EOS星球团结起来的好时机陛下决定在路西斯的领土上进行会谈是十分有先见之明的。在自己的耳朵里整段话听起来就是一通编造的胡言乱语，然而记者显然不仅买账了还把自己的名片递给Cor，“给我打电话”，一边充满自信的抛了个媚眼。Cor烦透了这一切。

他在短暂的访谈过程中忍住没有翻脸的优良表现已经足够申请加薪了。等一切结束后，如果双方的要人们还都活着，甚至活得不错的话，他会要求的。

 

Cor和国王陛下一起在王城等待帝国的使团时，王子也在场，Cor和Regis为了王子的出席又进行过一次交流意见而Cor输了。此外还有包括整个议会在内的路西斯政府全体高层。所以假如帝国人真的策划袭击的话Cor认为现在就是最佳时机，而他已经做好了拼死一搏的准备，靠，他甚至都准备好在Regis被攻击的时候替他挡子弹了，尽管Cor倒下时一定会让自己看上去能多哀怨就多哀怨，而自己对陛下的遗言估计应该是“我他妈的恨透了你”之类的。

王座之厅的门突然打开，打断了Cor奔溢的思绪。一名看起来像是个神经质的废物似的侍者进入大厅，朝聚集的路西斯人突兀的鞠了一躬，清了清嗓子，然后宣告尼布尔海姆帝国一行人的到来。

“允许我为您介绍，尼布尔海姆帝国皇帝陛下Iedolas Aldercapt，宰相Ardyn Izunia和最高统帅Ravus Nox Fleuret将军，Aranea Highwind准将，Caligo准将和Loqi Tummelt准将。 ”

这些人Cor每个都至少见过一次。甚至跟其中两位在战场上交过手。他可领教过Caligo是个多么输不起的人。

捕捉到Cor的视线时，Aranea Highwind向他点头致意，Cor发现自己毫不犹豫的自动回礼了。她是他见过的所有人类女性中最恐怖的一个，甚至凌驾于心情恶劣的Camelia首相之上。被这位准将臭名昭彰的空中打击击中的感觉就像是被时速100迈的跑车怼，而且这辆跑车还用高跟鞋把他碾压在地上，附赠一个鄙视的微笑。Cor尊敬她，他真心的。但想到她在王都的街道上掀起的巨大灾难的可能性，对缓解Cor的担忧一点儿帮助都没有。

Aranea身边的男性此时正使劲儿拉扯着她的袖子，像一个胡作非为的孩子想要引人注意。他是帝国代表团里Cor唯一不认识的人。在等待着越来越烦躁的Aranea认输的整段时间里，他一直紧盯着Cor，而他脸上那种吃屎般的傻笑让Cor的警戒雷达天线一阵颤抖。不能否认的是这男子非常漂亮，而他本人显然对此非常了解，整个人都在散发着自信。他就是那种随便进入哪间屋子都能迅速成为所有人注意力焦点的类型。Cor绝对一点儿也不信任他。

当国王念着显然是Clarus撰写的致辞欢迎来宾时，Cor的全部注意力都集中在这位他判断是Loqi Tummelt的男子身上。年轻的准将看起来像是抓住了金丝雀的猫咪，尤其是Aranea最终向他侧身让对方对她耳语的时候。不知Loqi对她说了什么，但足以让Aranea挑眉望着Cor，然后几乎难以察觉的摇摇头。

Cor没有读唇的能力，但Aranea的回答让Loqi笑得更起劲了，Cor沿着脊梁骨打了一阵寒战。Loqi看他的眼神里有种说不清道不明的东西，让他简直希望自己今天没起床上班。

而Aranea现在正带着忧心忡忡的表情肘击Ravus将军，显著加深了Cor的疑虑。

 

正式仪式开始前双方可以自由地交际一下，依据国王的指示以“增进彼此之间的交往克服两国之间的分歧。”Cor根本不想克服任何分歧，他只想把帝国佬们赶出王都，越快越好。他这辈子都没经历过此时此刻的激烈担心。他的计划就是一整天与国王寸步不离，但Regis不打算配合，

“有你跟在我旁边对着我的脖子喘气我还怎么跟人谈话？去烦别人吧。你甚至可以试着找点乐子，但注意尝试微笑的时候别让表情吓坏对方。”

“胡说，”Cor抗议道。“我当然会找乐子。我只是不喜欢在有人围观的时候找乐子。”

直到Regis边咯咯笑边同情的拍了拍他的肩膀时Cor才意识到自己的回答听起来有点不大对劲儿。

所以目前他显然没有待在一个可以监视所有帝国人的角落里一个人闷闷不乐。他看见Aranea跟王子交谈，抑制住冲过人群把男孩儿拽到安全地带的冲动，尤其是谈话双方都掏出了手机的时候。跟敌人交换电话号码。Cor咬牙切齿。真是白当他老师了，看来事后必须跟王子好好谈谈。

恰好这时他自己的手机震动了。估计是Monica。在所有知道他手机号的人里Monica是唯一一个敢定期给他发短信向他1）晒她家猫 2）怒喷工作中遇到的人或者请求许可以怒喷对方。既然Monica此时正在守卫水晶那Cor估计是第二种。Monica乐于知道世界上的一切八卦（只要与她无关），而且她对于发生的一切细节都要有105%的掌握。事实上，自从这周公布任务安排以来，Monica对于她没被分到王座之间-用她的话说-全是猛料的地方一直耿耿于怀，Cor很高兴看到她为了满足好奇心而放弃了对上级的恨意。

然而他的手机持续震动，而且短信不是Monica而是不认识的号码发来的。他困惑的读着短信，一边读一边有新消息接踵而至。

 

3:54 PM 01499403949

我就想提前跟你道个歉

我跟他说了别老当惹事儿鬼

小混蛋不听我的

如果你愿意的话你可以揍他没人会怪你的

我就老揍他他都习惯了

但是我也不确定要是你揍的搞不好他还挺享受的

他有些猎奇的癖好我们都对此不齿

好吧至少我们大部分人都不齿

因为毕竟我们还有Ardyn

 

读到宰相的名字时Cor皱起眉头。这不对劲儿。他没完全搞懂对方在说什么，但他有些猜到了发信人的身份。他缓缓抬头望向Aranea，而对方向他做出了“我很抱歉”的口型。他还是搞不懂她在说什么。但是他知道事后该找谁为泄露自己的号码算账。

 

4:07 PM Cor Leonis

我完全不懂你在讲什么。请别再给我发短信并且马上删除我的号码。

 

4:11 PM 01499403949

你会明白的

如果你需要安慰的话我一直在

我发誓

没人应该承受这一切

 

Cor想过要不要屏蔽她的号码，但莫名决定不。也许有一天会用到的，人生从来说不准。而且这些信息依然让他很困惑。

 

4:13 Cor Leonis

你会为此付出代价的。

 

4:14 诺诺 Noct Noct

我什么都没做错

 

Cor暗自希望没人接近自己，但希望是徒劳的，之前采访过他的那名记者显然认为Cor看起来非常寂寞极度需要陪伴。

“很高兴再次见到你，将军。我注意到你好像不怎么乐意待在这里。真遗憾啊，因为之前看起来你对和平会谈可是相当期待啊。顺便说一声，名字是Dino，之前采访过你，给你名片了。”

Cor集合了仅剩的一丝热情跟对方握了手，但Dino没注意到Cor的冷淡回应。或者也许他根本不在意。Cor觉得Dino是那种只要有听众就根本不在意对方意见的人。

“我想知道，你现在有任务在身吗，”记者蹭到Cor身边说。

这家伙难道认真的想在此时此地搭讪吗？Cor眨眨眼试图躲远，却发现自己的后背立刻撞上了墙壁。角落，是的。他非常高效地困住了自己；而既然Cor不想在众人面前出洋相让王都八卦小报断章取义地毁掉自己多年辛苦建立的名誉，想要脱困就只能完全仰赖自己高超的外交手腕了。换句话说，他简直完全的被狗日了。只是一种比喻。

“事实上我正在执勤，”他回答，期望对方知难而退。

但Dino只是笑了笑，随意地倚在Cor身边的墙上，距离近到轻触肩膀。有那么一秒Cor怀疑Aranea说的就是Dino，但他不太相信。Aranea不可能预见这种事。

“哦，没关系，我很乐意陪你啊~”

Cor想要尖叫。尽管他没有。他是王家护卫队的将军，是个有尊严的人。可能有吧。至少在某个地方有。他可能需要仔细找找。显然不是此处，当他被困在墙角而Dino不知廉耻的往他身上贴的时候。

 

Cor满脑子都在想怎样回应才不会出现在明早的小报头条上以至于完全没有注意到帝国佬的接近，直到对方站在他面前。

Loqi Tummelt依然在微笑，只不过当他与Dino对视时微笑中出现了尖锐的锋芒，而Dino可疑的眼神躲闪。

“好久不见啊，”他全然无视Cor只向记者打招呼。“真没想到路西斯会允许两面三刀的低等生物出现在如此重要的场合，但显然我错了。我建议你去日别人的腿，因为这条腿已经被我看上了而我不喜欢分享，不然我就会把你的很多，很多的劣迹告诉在场所有人咯~”

Dino脸色煞白，他瞪Loqi的眼神充满了燃烧的恨意，事实上Cor很惊讶准将没有被当场咒死。Cor目视着记者离去，立即有了一种跳出油锅跌进炉火的不祥预感，因为帝国佬目前正全副精力对着自己，基本上就是正在围捕猎物的猎食者了。

Cor兜里的手机在震动。不停震动。再次震动。一定是Aranea。他很想看看她的短信，他真的想，但他担心一旦断开与Loqi的对视，哪怕只是一秒钟，Loqi就会生吃了他。他们持续盯着对方的眼睛，Cor觉得像是过了几个小时。Loqi的眼睛是一种阴影幽深的蓝色。而且他的睫毛真的，真的很长。

Cor无意识地舔了舔过于干燥的嘴唇，使得准将笑意更深。Cor透过外套感受到背后大理石墙壁的凉意，突然意识到这一切在别人眼里看起来是什么样。王家护卫队的将军被帝国军准将面对面按在墙角，帝国佬看上去正在犹豫是要吃了对方还是摧毁对方。哪种结局都不是Cor想要的，但他就是不能断掉跟Loqi的眼神接触干脆离开。事后回想他当时就该这么做。

高调的Highwind @highkey - 9 min  
不行@ravusnox 你让他俩马上停下【图片附件】

不行@ravusnox - 7 min  
@highkey 不行。我不管。应该轮到你照顾他了。

高调的Highwind @highkey - 7 min  
@ravusnox 又不是我把他养成这样的D：

Monica Elshett @just_purrfect - 5 min  
@highkey 那是我们家将军吗？？？？ :O

高调的Highwind @highkey - 5 min  
@just_purrfect 很不幸是的

Monica Elshett @just_purrfect - 2 min  
@highkey “放手吧，”将军说。“反正一切都会很无聊，”他说。当然我又错过好料了

Monica Elshett @just_purrfect - 1 min  
@highkey 记得多拍点照片

 

“那么，”Loqi拉近距离几乎要触到Cor，低声呻吟道。“Aranea已经把你的名字告诉了我，Cor~”

Cor从不知道自己的名字能够听起来像是一场粘腻的性爱，直到现在。Loqi刻意在O上拖长描绘的音色让Cor起了一些反应。一些他并不想在当前场合思考或描述的事。一些让他血液聚集到下半身的事。对方是个帝国人，他警告自己。我不在乎，他的下半身回答。这是公共场合，他试图理论。我不在乎，他的下半身再次回答。Loqi轻咬下唇于是Cor不由自主地在喉咙深处发出了响声，可以被解读为近乎渴望的低吼。

“喔，”Loqi睁大眼睛，轻叹。他此时已经倚在Cor身上，温暖又结实，眼神穿过那长到不可思议的睫毛向上望着Cor。“她还告诉我，她曾经与你激烈交锋，而你是一个有很多，很多招式的男人。你觉得呢，将军？我们要不要去一个更加私密的地方……继续呢？”

“我正在执勤，”Cor听到自己回答。

“哼，”Loqi叹气。“真遗憾。我还以为那只是为了不让Dino脱你裤子的借口呢。但想要脱你裤子也不能怪他。你是个非常英俊的男人，Cor~”

又来了，名字。Cor因欲求而颤抖。他几乎马上要当着整个王城的人上了准将，也许他真的应该控制一下自己。但说实在的他真的什么都不在乎了，准将热辣的要死，正黏在他身上，感觉非常美妙以至于Cor可以宽宏大量的忽略准将是帝国人的事实几个小时。

“好吧，我想我可以在任务结束后向你演示几招。”

“我很乐意。”

Loqi热烈的望着Cor，一瞬间Cor真的考虑过擅离职守把年轻人拽到最近的空卧室里操到求饶。但他必须抵抗冲动。他远比这要强得多。他……被Loqi拽住领子，猛地拉低，两人的面庞咫尺之遥。

“将军，请允许我问最后一个问题，然后我将回到我的人民中去，”Loqi低语。“告诉我，你是否相信一见钟情，抑或是我又要眼睁睁看着真爱与我擦肩而过？”

就这样，Cor的下半身，就像雪中的一朵花那样，萎了。他对着Loqi眨着眼而他的脑子还在试图处理刚刚的事实，面前这位年轻人对他使用了有史以来最滥俗最低级的搭讪台词。今年都新历756年了。这么老套搭讪词早就该被法律禁止使用。Loqi是漂亮，可他的搭讪词彻底毁了Cor的心情。Cor沮丧到想要尖叫。

他拉住准将的手腕，把对方的手从自己的领子上拽下来。当Cor温柔但坚定地推开Loqi时，准将的脸上显现出一种困惑的表情，他开口欲言，但Cor抢先了。

“不，”Cor直截了当。“我不干了。”

然后他就只是。走开了。走过Loqi和其他的帝国人，随便哪个都可以随时谋杀Regis而他才不管呢。走过试图把坏笑藏到鬓角后面去的王子殿下，这个小混蛋。走过目击了整场灾难的所有观众们，流言蜚语，他才不在乎。他在一天之内能够承受的蠢货是有上限的，而刚才Loqi不仅撞坏了保险杠，还点了一把火，砸了个稀烂然后碾压殆尽。

大厅的门在他身后关上之前，Cor听到的最后一句是Aranea的怒骂：“你TMD这回又干了什么？！”

 

4:23 PM Highwind

逃啊

好吧我猜已经晚了

别看他的脸这男孩儿漂亮他自己知道

你看了他的脸是不是

哦不

你TMD在逗我是不是

你TMD弱爆了

 

5:17 PM Cor Leonis

所以关于你之前的提议……

 

5:19 PM Highwind

我不想跟你讲话

 

5:19 PM Cor Leonis

自我辩解一下，他真的很漂亮。我是说他的眼睛很好看。还有嘴唇。而且我觉得他的声音也很不错。  
我为什么要跟你说这些？

 

5:22 PM Highwind

没事儿的伙计

你不是第一个被他外表俘获的人显然也不会是最后一个

他睡遍了半个帝国

剩下的那一半是女的

但你陷得很深你停一停

 

5:25 PM Cor Leonis

你是否相信一见钟情，抑或是我又要眼睁睁看着真爱与我擦肩而过？

 

5:27 PM Highwind

…呃我受宠若惊但是吧……

我不觉得这种台词有市场

对不起啊将军你一定会找到更适合你的人

 

5:31 PM Cor Leonis

不我是说他对我使用了这句。

 

5:32 PM Highwind

他不是吧

 

5:33 PM Cor Leonis

他就是。

 

5:35 PM Highwind

哎哟老天爷

他对Ravus试过一模一样的我估计这就是Ravus没有睡他的唯一原因

但是这句对Ardyn管用了

但是你可以把一个小孩子的脑袋送给Ardyn，只有脑袋没有其余部分的那种而他说不定还觉得很可爱然后一周连操你7天

5:38 PM Cor Leonis

你们帝国人是不是脑子有毛病！？

 

5:42 PM Highwind

对吧我每天都这么问自己

 

 

8:44 PM Highwind

照片在这里

任你使用

但确保不会被追回到我身上

 

8:56 PM Dino G.

明白，辣妹;)

8:59 PM Highwind

再叫我辣妹我就像对待害虫似的高跟鞋踩爆你，反正你本来就是

9:04 PM Dino G.

妈的女人:O


	2. 第二章：外宾认为自己衣着得体

“我他妈的要宰了他。”

“将军我求你别这样。他根本不值得你动手。而且你也不能在光天化日之下谋杀别人。”

“没人会知道的，Monica。我又不是没藏过尸体，不差他一个。”

“……您刚才那句话我就当从没听见过感谢您的配合。”

“他是个帝国佬，还是个讨厌鬼，死了也没人怀念他。”

“将军你不能。”

“将军我能。”

 

Monica发出一声漫长而痛苦的呻吟，再次试图从Cor因愤怒而扭曲的手指之间瞟一眼被捏皱的报纸。至少这次Cor没再恐吓她了，尽管他还是拒绝放手。

“你给我把整个路西斯境内的每份报纸都找来，集齐了烧掉，”他下达指示。

又一声呻吟。

“事儿不是这么办的啊将军。而且我估计大部分人都在网上看过了。我听说甚至有当时的视频。还是高清的。”

“高清的，”Cor深感受辱，“还是高清的！要是让我找到是谁录像上传的我把他也一起宰了！”

“求你别这样。”

他把报纸拍到桌子上给Monica看头条。

悲星下的恋人：路西斯-尼布尔海姆和谈开幕式上的意外别离 

Dino Ghiranze撰稿

“那个小畜生，”Cor咬牙切齿。

Monica最终还是成功的把笑声掩饰成了一阵不怎么令人信服的咳嗽。其实对这件事Monica早就看了足够多的文章报导，因为这是眼下王都最热门的话题。#一见钟情和 #悲星之恋都上了推特热门，而且她还见过好多人用 #corloqi 和 #要做爱不要战争的标签。

她不知道将军有没有浏览过任何的社交网站，但对于网友们要求Cor和准将立马领证的呼声，将军刚才的反应可以看做私下表态。正式表态指的是他要是上了推特绝对会再乱骂一通。

Monica当然没打过上述这些标签，她不会傻到惹领导生气。但是她好像转了推特用户@高调的Highwind 的一些文字和图片。那些图文太逗了，她分享一下作为被领导派去守卫水晶的小小报复。

而且除了推特上的闹剧之外，还有人不辞辛苦的在王都和王城里张贴相关的纸质报道和印好的推文。王家护卫队全体成员正用尽全力撤掉这些小传单，因为他们都很热爱自己的性命。然而护卫队撤掉传单没多久，这些小纸条又会魔法般的出现在一模一样的位置上。

Monica心中的头号嫌犯是Drautos，可惜她没有证据。然而早些时候她确实在犯罪现场目击到了Nyx和Crowe，两人明显把什么东西藏在了身后，在Monica试图接近的时候立马瞬移到窗外溜掉了。她因此怀疑Drautos已经下令让全体王之剑去捉弄Cor。这已经不是第一次了。

虽然将军要情绪低落好几天，但Monica还是觉得好久没遇见这么好笑的事儿了。比之前王子闯的祸，24只小猫的事件，还有那个据国王命令不可描述的流浪汉都好笑。

“我才没’试图勾引准将’，”Cor像一只生气的大猫那样龇牙咧嘴的挠着手中的报纸。“真要这么说那是准将勾引我。再说随便哪个人或者他们养的狗总要来找我搭讪又不是我的错。我只不过是像任何一个皇家护卫队员那样在做本职工作而已。”

Monica耸耸肩。

“我不知道到底发生了什么，因为我当时没能在现场，”她带着自己最最甜美的微笑说。“但你确实是个很有魅力的男人，将军。当然我是不敢招惹你的，但是因为我们认识，所以我的结论有理有据。而且我听说，有些人就是对看起来很吓人的制服男有性趣。”

对于Monica话里隐含的讽刺Cor连眉头都没皱一下。

“是啊，我还听说有些人就是对贝希摩斯有性趣因为-用他们的话说-‘那里够大’但至少这些人没有无视他人意志把无辜的人牵扯到他们的性趣活动里。”

Monica发出一种非人类的声音。

“太恶心了，太变态了，我不想知道世界上还有这种事。”

“这世界就是一个充满了变态的可怕地方。你必须了解这一点，Monica。”

“感谢您充满人生智慧的忠告，将军。它们对改善我的生活有0%的帮助。现在请您振作起来，打扮的正式一些，离开您的公寓，在晚宴开始之前到达王城，这会让我今天的生活更加愉快。”Cor没有直接拒绝，但他的眼神正用一种不听话的孩子似的声音在叫嚣着“你拿我没辙”。

“不然的话，我就不得不把国王请来，你我都知道这是你最不想让我做的事。”

Monica离开公寓的时候Cor不能更不开心了，但至少他正在让自己看起来得体到可以被呈现在外宾面前。

现在她可以把日程表上“给将军提供情感上的支持以防他进行系列谋杀”划掉了，剩下的唯一一件事就是阻止搞恶作剧的王剑们把Cor的人生毁的更糟。不然Cor会一个个地猎捕他们，让他们接受极其悲惨的折磨，即便双方敌对Monica也不忍见王剑们的接受如此的命运。

而且更有可能的是Cor会命令皇家护卫队向王者之剑发动全面战争，而Monica绝对无意让新历753年的那场臭名远扬的战争再次重演。当时开战的原因是 Drautos“不小心”点着了Cor最好的那条制服裤，结局是半数的皇家护卫队员和王剑队员都被强制离队或者住进了医院。

时至今日她仍然会被Pelna如何兴高采烈的把一整个三层派朝她糊过去的记忆困扰。那个派也只是这场毫无意义的战争中的又一个丧命者罢了。

Monica颤抖了。不，她绝对不需要更多胡来的战争了。所以她决定去王剑们平时集合的小饭馆看看，但愿能在那里逮到一个无防备的王剑队员屈打成招。

 

低调的 loqi @lowkey - 4h  
我觉得我恋爱了但他无视了我♥╭╮♥

 

高调的 highwind @highkey - 4h  
@lowkey 哥们儿你TMD就是个撸色

 

低调的 loqi @lowkey - 4h  
@highkey 食我大屌Aranea

 

高调的 highwind @highkey - 4h  
@lowkey 错误404：屌未找到

 

不行。 @ravusnox - 4h  
@highkey @lowkey 你刚被屌打了笑爆

 

低调的 loqi @lowkey - 4h  
@highkey @ravusnox 你俩竟敢

 

Caligo @caligNO - 1h  
@lowkey 你光这周就陷入爱河5回了。

 

低调的 loqi @lowkey - 1h  
@caligNO 但这次我是认真的！！！！

 

Caligo @caligNO - 1h  
@lowkey 你这周前5次也是这么说的。

 

Cor到达王城后见到的第一个人—很出乎意料的—是戴涅布莱的前王子，如今帝国军的最高统帅Ravus Nox Fleuret。Ravus的表情像是被一群使骸大军追着火烧屁股了，差点儿一头撞到柱子上，因为他忙着回头查看身后的状况。

看见Cor的时候他退了一下，识别出Cor不是敌人—至少暂时不是—之后用一个礼貌的点头掩饰自己被吓到了的反应，但是并未停下脚步。Ravus从走廊转角消失后就开始一路狂奔，Cor能听见对方的脚步声渐渐远去。

Cor皱起眉头，决定谨慎地查看一下身后空荡荡的走廊里是不是有漏网的怪物。但视野里并没有什么安全漏洞，除了一群无人监管的帝国佬在王城里到处乱逛之外—他在心里记了个小笔记打算之后跟护卫队员们谈谈—所以他耸耸肩把刚才的事件定性为“诡异的帝国佬”，然后抛到脑后。

然而当他看见帝国宰相大摇大摆地向这边走来，神情仿佛整个王宫都属于自己时，Cor内心想要喷人的欲望翻了十倍。Cor一边暗自祈祷对方能无视自己一边继续向前走，但显然今天不属于他的幸运日，幸运周，幸运月，幸运年，幸运人生。

“日安，将军，”对方向他致意。“很高兴看到您这么快就恢复了元气，毕竟昨天的宴会上您过于匆忙的离开了我们。被您甩了之后，我们年轻的准将悲痛欲绝。”

“他最好是，”Cor怨念地说，血压在听到Loqi名字的瞬间蹿到了一个非常有损健康的高度。

宰相对他抛了个媚眼，仿佛他能看穿Cor内心的杀人企图似的。Cor突然产生了强烈的想要马上冲到浴室里把自己洗干净的愿望。

“哦，绝对是的。亲爱的Aranea不得不花了整晚时间倾听他的哀鸣。而根据我自己的亲身经验，准将的哀求声可是很令人……心旌荡漾。原谅我跑题了。事实上，我在想，您有没有偶然看见过某位最高统帅，因为我们不小心搞丢了我们的那位。”

Cor试图消化宰相话里的信息，他努力了，但因为他能得出的结论之恶心远远超出他能处理的范围，所以他决定无视。对于帝国佬们，有些事他还是不知道为妙。其实对于任何人都是。

“我没看见过你们的将军，”Cor意识到自己已经盯了面前的人半分钟之后才慢慢回答。

他其实不太明白为什么要撒谎—尤其还是为一个帝国人—但某种程度上感觉Ravus被吓坏了的表情和宰相有关因为实话说这男人简直是个变态不该让他接近任何人类，即便是帝国军的将军也不行。

Ardyn微微侧头，用一种极其让人心烦的眼神打量着Cor，Cor感觉简直像是正在被性骚扰。为什么帝国的每一个人都TMD饥渴到不行？！

“果真如此吗，将军？，”宰相轻柔地发问。“太遗憾了。可怜的Ravus在这座被你们称为王城的迷宫里迷路了，无处可去，四处游荡，等待着有人来拯救他。孤单无助，任何事都有可能发生。即便你只是指出大致方向也是莫大的帮助，我只是想保证他的人身安全。”

此刻Cor已经开始考虑让王家护卫队对Ravus进行搜救，务必抢在宰相可以染指之前找到他。从局面来看，也可能不只是染指，而是染全身。Cor颤抖了。那位年轻人不该承受这一切。

“抱歉，帮不了你。”

他试图从Ardyn身边挤过去，但对方用戴手套的手抓住了他的手腕，力气出乎意料的大。

“我知道他来过。”Ardyn保持着之前那种愉悦的社交性的语气，但每个音节里都有了钢铁般的混响。“而你要告诉我往哪边走了。”

“放手，”Cor冷静地回答，做好了随时召唤武器的准备。“马上。”

“你知道吗，”Ardyn仿佛没听到Cor似的继续道。“我听说过你。不死将军，Lucis王国最强的战士之一~赫赫有名。甚至连Aranea都对你赞不绝口，她可是个标准很高的人。你要是发生什么不幸就太可惜了，对吧？”

时间一秒一秒溜走，局面变得越来越诡异了。

“你在威胁我吗？”

Ardyn只是耸耸肩。

“也许吧。有用吗？”

“没。”

“可惜，”宰相叹气。“容我失陪了，还有一位将军等着我去……拯救。也有一位准将在等你去道歉。回头见了，将军。”

说完，宰相离开了，同他的出现一样突然。Cor终于知道为什么要用人名命名风暴了。

他绝对不可能向Loqi道歉—尽管Ardyn热心提示了—因为整件事都是准将的错。要道歉也该是年轻的准将为毁掉他辛辛苦苦积累的好名声向他道歉。他们俩的相遇估计是王都最流行的谈资了。

Cor一整天都尽可能地避免用手机上网，因为他完全可以预料到网上是什么状况。

王子头一回被目击到靠在Prompto肩膀上小憩的时候，推特兴奋到整整炸了两周。网友把这段他们以为存在的恋情命名为#promptis，而那些描绘了两人不雅姿势的绘画创作至今还经常出现在Cor的噩梦里。

他真的不想面对自己和Loqi的不雅姿势。尤其是在这场对于Regis至关重要的和平谈判期间。自己可能会屠掉半个王城，还有王城及周边地区里的所有帝国人，显然对于实现持久和平不是什么有利条件。对实现任何一种和平都不是。

他感觉到手机又震动了，手机已经震动大半天了。在此之前他一直成功的用用不想面对自我的固执心态无视了它，尽管他剩下的时间真的不多了。

议会和外宾全体都要在王家餐厅出席晚宴，而国王和皇帝的谈判定在晚宴之后。至少晚宴上不会有媒体了。但他确实应该在晚宴之前看一下短信，以免错过重要信息。

28条未读。Cor呻吟。手机振动。29条未读。

他看都没看就把 Drautos那条给删了。反正内容也不难猜到。很多都是Aranea发来的，向Cor抱怨Loqi的碎碎念有多烦人。Cor还是搞不懂为什么这女人对自己说话的语气就好像俩人是多年的老友，而事实上两人昨天才说上话，而说上话在这里指的是发上短信，因为他俩基本上只是短信联络。有一条发信人未知只显示号码的短信勾起了Cor的兴趣。

 

193293234 9:34 AM

从王子那里要到了你的号码

你为什么突然走了？我们本来能玩儿的非常尽兴啊~

不过在访问期间我的提议仍然有效

有兴趣就告诉我一声啊

 

Cor要把Noctis也杀了。他才不管他是什么王子啊众人爱戴的路西斯王位继承人啊之类的，Cor决不让他活着逃过惩罚。

当他终于抵达宴会厅的时候门还开着，而巧的是Noctis就站在门边上倚着墙，身边是他的三个小伙伴，还有一个不停打哈欠满面倦容的Aranea在跟小伙子们聊天。

“早啊将军，”她一看见Cor就向他打招呼，充满血丝的眼睛半闭着。“我们不确定你今晚会不会出现。”

“Monica说你忙着生闷气，”王子对着Cor露齿而笑，Cor也以同样的笑容回礼，每一颗牙齿都在宣誓要让对方死的很痛苦。

“是吗？那我想之后我得找她谈谈。不过现在……能不能请你回答我的一个问题，殿下？”

“当然行，说吧。”

 

“我的手机号只告诉我信得过的人，数量用一只手就数的过来—告诉Drautos是因为很不幸的你爸爸希望我们偶尔能够一起工作—它是如何在不到24小时的时间内就到了两个帝国人手里的呢？”

“哦。”

“的确很哦。”

“我操我都告诉他别告诉你了！”

“注意文明！”Ignis叹气，听上去像是愤怒的老母鸡。

“Aranea说反正他早晚也会搞到的，”Noctis试图为自己辩护。“再说，我跟他聊过了。他没有那么坏。而且我是说，他都把你困在墙角十分钟了，你才决定脱身离开，其实你早就可以推开他，但是你没有，所以说呢~”

他挤眉弄眼地说着，看上去像是完全没意识到他说得越多越麻烦。幸运的是王子身边的人都意识到王子身边进击的威胁，就是将军。

“呃，Noct……也许……也许你该-，”Prompto开口，但是被Gladiolus打断了，后者只是简单的用手捂住了王子的嘴，然后像背一袋土豆似的把王子搭在肩膀上，无视了男孩被堵住的抗议声。

“别等我们了，”这位王盾低声说，然后扛着他正在扭动的包裹，跟另外两个小伙伴一起离开了。

Aranea挑眉目送男孩们进行战术撤退。

“得有人来教会你们的王子一些基本生存技能，”她点评道。“比如如何在明显危险的环境下闭上他那张漂亮的小嘴。”

Cor嗤之以鼻。

“在这一点上他基本没救了。”

Aranea只是微笑着交叉双臂。

“要是问我的话，这可不是未来的王的好材料啊。”

“我没问你。”

她翻了个白眼。

“别这么没礼貌。你hold不住Loqi的调情又不是我的错。说到Loqi你最好小心一点。他从今天早上就一直在找你。我很确定他现在把你当成一项挑战了。过去没几个人能拒绝他。而你拒绝他这件事让你变得更有意思了。”

“哦太棒了，”Cor愤怒的嘟囔。“我最需要的就是这个。”

“说实话你当时看上去最想要的就是Loqi。”

他给了她一张臭脸。

“这不关你事。”

“哦，相信我，这已经关我事了。不然你以为我为啥看起来像是僵尸复活似的？他昨天弄得我4点才睡。我被迫听他反反复复分析你的每一个动作每一个细节。你要是昨天老老实实地操了他我就不用经历这些折磨了，你得知道。”

“我有标准。”

“真伤人。”Aranea笑着挽住他。“好吧，我们该入场了将军，免得他们不等我们就开饭。我现在饿的能单枪匹马吃掉一整头加鲁拉母兽。”

“假如你真的做到了我就会公开表达我对你的尊敬。”

他们并肩走进餐厅加入了人群。

 

Cor最初的计划不是作为宾客入席，而是像往常一样守在Regis保镖的位置上。然而国王告诉他别犯傻了Cor不应该错过这场晚宴。

“你手下有那么多人都可以胜任这项工作，”Regis叹气。“我发誓你就放松一天而已不会是世界末日，Cor。”

这就是他为什么正站在这里，难以置信的看着自己的席次牌就放在Loqi的旁边，谢天谢地后者还没到场Cor才有时间认真地思考现在从窗户跳出去的高度是否足以杀死自己。Aranea笑的嘎嘎响。Cor恨她。还有很可能一手策划了这一不寻常的座位安排只为看Cor煎熬的国王。

当他怒视Regis的时候，国王邪恶的笑了，竟然还对他竖起了大拇指。

“我想今天的晚宴一定会非常有趣，”Aranea宣告。

她的座位在消失的Ravus和Caligo之间，Caligo正埋头看书对周遭发生的一切完全不关心。Aranea玩心大发戳他的时候他直接把她的手拍开了，头都不抬。

“书呆子，”她小声嘟囔，然后像只懒洋洋地大猫似的摊在他的肩膀上，下巴压进他的锁骨里。看上去很疼，但Caligo丝毫没退缩。“你看见Ravus了吗？”

“没有。”

“靠。Ardyn也不在。你不觉得-”

“我或许能透露一些消息，”Cor打断她。“但除非你愿意跟我交换座位。”

“没门。”

“Caligo准将？”

“不。”

太让人沮丧了。

“好吧，至少我试过了。我之前见到你们将军的时候他正拼死逃命而你们的宰相看起来迫切想要找到他，”无论如何Cor还是决定告诉他们，因为他对于自己彻底遗忘了Ravus的困境而感到抱歉。

“是啊，我也是这么想的，”Aranea叹息然后把脸埋进Caligo的肩膀里。“但要是情况真变严重了的话Ravus早就该联络我们了，”她咕哝道。“反正他们早晚会出现的。”

“说到出现……”Caligo终于放下书推开了Aranea。“六神在上他到底穿了些什么？”

“我的神啊，”Aranea惊讶的倒吸凉气。“他为什么非要打扮成这样？”

Cor转身去看他们大惊小怪的源头，然后立马开始后悔自己人生中做过的每一个决定。Loqi穿的那条皮裤太紧了以至于Cor都要惊叹他居然成功把自己塞进去了。他又茫然地想到准将之后打算如何脱掉它，然后马上为了这个念头的出现在内心照自己脸上来了一拳。他不能再往那方面想了。但那条皮裤紧到真没给他留什么想象空间。而且准将的T恤恰好是半透明的，把Cor又往那边推了一步。好在T恤外面还穿了一件皮夹克，但他要是能把夹克拉链拉上可能会更有效。

Loqi穿过宴会厅时引起了不止一个人的注意，但他的视线却再次只集中在Cor身上，而后者正竭尽全力的不去往准将的方向看。

“Aldercapt又要为这事骂我了，”Aranea叹气而Cor确实注意到皇帝皱起了脸。“Aranea，你不能让他穿成这样走来走去。Aranea，这对帝国的未来至关重要。Aranea，把他管好，”她学着皇帝说话。“说得好像我是他妈似的。”

“搞不好可以，”Caligo低声说。“反正你和Ravus整天都对他过度保护。”

她白了他一眼。

与此同时Loqi走到了他们面前，带着一种邪恶的微笑向所有人打招呼。

“嗨，Aranea, Caligo, 将军,～”

当他问候Cor的时候声音不知为何低了一个八度，让Cor回忆起昨天Loqi整个人贴在他身上的时候是如何用同样的声调低吟着他的名字，天哪他的思绪简直向着最错误的方向冲过去了。Cor决定只是点头然后避免眼神接触。幸运的是Loqi决定暂时放过他，疑惑地四处张望。

“Ravus去哪儿了？”

“可能正躲在他能找到的最阴暗的角落里，”Aranea嘟囔道。

“又来？他应该赶快习惯一下。Ardyn真的没那么糟糕。”

“Ardyn是个他娘的变态连环杀手而我们都知道Ravus他…”

“够复杂？够碧池？，”Loqi提议说。

“我们说的是Ravus，亲爱的。不是你。”

“真好笑啊，Aranea。”

他们的吵闹被国王请求全员按安排落座的声音打断了。Loqi坐下的时候他的肩膀蹭过了Cor，Cor不得不忍耐住一阵长长的痛苦的呻吟。毫无疑问这会是一场充满挑战的晚餐。

刚开始的时候Loqi甚至没费心跟Cor说话。Cor本能的感觉到这只是暴风雨前的平静，但他还是尽可能的享受这几分钟珍贵的和平时光。

第二道主菜过半的时候，Cor感觉到有一只手放在他的大腿上，又在桌下轻碰他的膝盖然后缩了回去。Loqi迅速远离了一下，但给了Cor一个微笑暗示他一会儿还会再次尝试。而几分钟后他也确实这样做了。这次Cor有所防备，抓住对方的手腕把它移开它不该在的地方。这样的来回重复了数次，Cor始终严肃的沉默着，而Loqi一直微笑着直到他玩腻了这个游戏。

“你在害怕什么，将军，”Loqi低声说，

“我没有害怕，”Cor厉声反驳尽管他知道自己不该如此。“是你太烦人。”

“但显然你昨天不是这么想的，不是吗？”

Loqi轻轻地舔着面前那道调味米德加巨蟒。Cor硬生生地咽了一口唾沫。太艰难了。

“你很烦人，”他慢慢重复道。

“你已经说过了。但我认为你并不是真的这么想。不是真的。”

Cor嗤之以鼻。

“哦，相信我，我真心这么想的。真心的。”

“你昨天为什么离开了？”

“你认真的吗？”

“认真的。你显然对我很感兴趣，但你的决定突然一百八十度大转弯差点给了我一个挥鞭伤。所以为什么？”

“你的个性。”

Loqi大笑。

“我的个性非常棒，不信问Aranea。”Aranea冷哼一声，但Loqi看上去一点儿也不在乎。“而且昨天我们根本没有充足的时间来了解彼此的个性。”

“那几分钟就够了。”

“我不相信。”

 

他的手又摸上了Cor的大腿。在对话过程中将军无意识的侵入了Loqi的私人空间，两人脸之间的距离远比他意识到的要近。Cor再次把Loqi的手拿开，但年轻人没有让他得逞。事实上，Loqi用他的另一只手挡住了Cor。而Cor大腿上的那只则缓缓地向更高处移动。Loqi用愉悦的笑容和高挑的眉毛迎接Cor的杀人视线。

“我知道你不喜欢出洋相，将军。告诉我你为什么离开，然后我就立即停手。”

“混蛋，”Loqi的手毫无预兆地抚过他的下身，Cor倒吸一口凉气。

“我等着呢。”

“好吧。就因为你非得对我用那句糟糕的搭讪台词。”

“真的？”Loqi难以置信的笑。“这就是你的理由？”

“这理由充分极了。我应该以使用这么烂的台词为罪名当场逮捕你。”

“哦，我不介意你逮捕我，将军。”

“不是你想要的那种逮捕。”

Loqi再次大笑。他用研究的眼神看了Cor一会儿，仿佛不知道该拿他怎么办。突然Loqi的眼神亮了起来，好像终于想出了主意。Cor怀疑的看着他。

“我想你认为我不可能用搭讪词勾引到你了？”

“你根本就不可能勾引到我。没门。”

“你敢打赌吗？”

“什么？”

“跟我打赌。如果你赢了，和谈结束后我就离你远远的。如果我赢了……我的要求你能猜到。既然你如此确信我赢不了，那你也没什么好输的。”

越过Loqi的肩膀，他看到Aranea疯狂的摇头，用她的手指比划出割脖子的动作。“别答应他，”她跟Cor理性的那一半一起说。然而Cor非理性的那一半想要证明Loqi不可能爬上他的床，尤其是不可能用那么烂的台词爬上他的床。非理性赢得了战争。

“好吧，”他同意了。“你开始吧。”

“我猜你就会同意。”Loqi听起来像是他已经赢了。“我不会对你手下留情的。”

那只暂时被Cor遗忘了的手再次动了起来。当Loqi的手摸到Cor两腿之间时将军差点儿跳起来，随着手掌有力地摩擦，他可以感觉到自己越来越硬了。这不可能。Loqi用炽热的眼神望着他，深蓝的眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧和挑逗的光，Cor差点儿没忍住呻吟。他想让Loqi赶紧滚蛋，他想赶紧离开这里，但他就是没法让自己停下。就像昨天一样。Aranea说得对，这个赌可能真的是个坏主意。

“Loqi，你要是敢在桌子底下给他撸一管的话我现在就把你的手剁了，我对六神发誓，”Aranea的声音像一桶冰水泼到了两个人的头上，Loqi的手立马消失了，留下一个半勃起的Cor和他诡异的失望情绪。

Aranea瞪了他俩一眼而Caligo看起来觉得很恶心。

“真扫兴，”Loqi抱怨然后对Cor飞了个媚眼。“当然我们之后可以去我的房间继续。”

“做梦吧你。”

“哦你可别告诉是你主动要求我停手的。承认吧，你很享受。”

“你。做。梦。”Cor重复，逐字强调。

Loqi得意地笑了，向Cor倾身。

“不，将军。”他对Cor耳语。“我的梦比这激烈得多。在我的梦里你把我压在身下，我在求你操我。”他的嘴唇蹭过Cor的耳廓。“在我的梦里我跪着为你口交，被操到窒息而你射在我脸上。在我的梦里我尖叫着你的名字直到我再也喊不动为之。”

Cor闭上双眼，慢慢地数到10。 Loqi轻咬他的耳朵时他一阵战栗，下半身在裤子里硬的难受，他觉得自己快疯了。

“住手，”他虚弱地说。

“怎么？你要认输了吗？”

Cor真的想对Loqi那张洋洋得意的脸来一拳。

“你这是犯规。”

“没有规则，将军。没人规定过我必须只能用搭讪词勾引你操我。你该早点儿想到的。但如果你硬要坚持的话……”

他用美丽的蓝眼睛锁定了Cor的目光，食指轻抚自己的嘴唇然后舔舔指尖。Cor挑眉，猜测着Loqi的意图。Loqi笑着抚摸Cor穿的衬衫。

“让我们把这件湿衣服脱掉吧。”

Cor翻了个白眼来对抗差点爬到脸上的笑意。

“这句你认真的吗？”

“嘛，你看上去也没有特别不开心啊。而且你现在还没离开就已经是进步了。”

“哎哟我勒个草，你俩赶紧开房去吧，”Aranea痛苦的呻吟，视线终于离开了她的手机屏幕。“你俩要再这样下去Caligo就要哭了。”

她向Caligo指了指。

“我才没要哭，”年长的准将生气了，不过他看上去确实很不舒服。

“她说的对，也许我们是该开个房，”Loqi笑着提议。

“除非从我的尸体上跨过去。”

“这我可以帮你，”Aranea威胁到。

 

2:47 PM Highwind

嘿你还好吗

 

3:02 PM Highwind  
ravus???

 

3:22 PM Highwind

哥们儿

你还活着吗???

 

3:34 PM Ravus Nox Fleuret

你好，这里是Ardyn。我恐怕Ravus目前身体有恙但是如果你愿意让我转达的话请说。

 

3:35 PM Highwind

ARDYN

听我说

无论你现在正对他做什么

马上停手

我会找到你

然后一定杀了你

 

3:37 PM Ravus Nox Fleuret

;)


End file.
